gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Söhne der Harpyie (Episode)
"Die Söhne der Harpyie" (im Original: "Sons of the Harpy") ist die vierte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Dave Hill geschrieben, Die Regie der Folge übernahm Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 03. Mai 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume wird die Erstausstrahlung am 18. Mai 2015 erfolgen.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky. Abgerufen am 04. Mai 2015. Handlung In Volantis Jorah Mormont schlägt einen Bootsbesitzer bewusstlos, verfrachtet den gefesselten und geknebelten Tyrion auf das Boot und fährt los. In Dorne Jaime Lennister und Bronn sind auf einem Handelsschiff in Richtung Dorne. Dort wollen sie sich Jaimes Tochter (Nichte) Myrcella zurückholen. Als sie mit einem Ruderboot anlegen, kommt es am nächsten morgen zu einem Kampf der beiden gegen vier Dorne-Soldaten. Während Bronn 3 tötet, sieht es zunächst so aus, als ob Jaime im Duell gegen den letzten unterliegt, doch mit Hilfe seiner metallischen Hand tötet er seinen Gegner. Währenddessen plant Ellaria Sand gegen Jaime vorzugehen. In Königsmund In Königsmund wird in dem kleinem Rat über die Ausgaben diskutiert. Maes Tyrell schlägt vor, dass er das Geld für die Erneuerung der Flotte vorstrecken könnte. Cersei will lieber ein besseres Verhältnis zur Eisernen Bank aufbauen, anstatt dass Maes es vorstreckt. Er wird losgeschickt nach Braavos. Cersei redet mit dem hohen Spatzen und schließt mit ihm einen Vertrag ab, sodass die Spatzen jeden Sünder umbringen können. Cersei hat im Hinterkopf, dass Loras durch seine Neigungen ein Sünder im Auge der Sieben ist. Wenn die Spatzen ihn umbringen, muss sie ihn nicht heiraten. Die Spatzen gehen also los und zerstören alles was sie für sündig halten. Sie überfallen das Bordell und schließlich auch einen Ritterkampf von Loras. Er wird von ihnen festgenommen und anschließend verschleppt. Margaery stürmt zu Tommen und fragt ihn bestürzt warum ihr Bruder denn jetzt gefangen genommen worden sei. Tommen befragt seine Mutter zu diesem Vorfall, doch diese sagt, dass sie nichts befohlen hätte. Tommen macht sich also auf dem Weg zum hohen Spatz, wird aber nicht durchgelassen da sie gerade am Beten sind. Er kehrt zurück und berichtet seiner Frau, dass es keine gewaltlose Lösung gab und er deshalb erstmal nichts unternommen hat. Sie sagt nur, dass sie Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen will und verlässt den Raum. An der Mauer Jon Schnee muss sich nun den Aufgaben seines neuen Jobs als Lord Kommandant widmen. Er muss neue Rekruten holen und muss dafür die einzelnen Lords und Ladys anschreiben ob sie nicht Gefangene oder Freiwillige haben. Als Sam ihm Roose Bolton vorschlägt will Jon dies nicht, aber Sam wirft ein das Roose wohl am meisten Rekruten hätte und er unterschreibt anschließend wiederwillig. Anschließend kommt Melissandre herein und möchte Jon verführen. Er weist sie mit der Begründung, dass er noch eine Andere liebe ab, woraufhin sie den Raum verlässt und dabei die Worte "Du weißt garnichts, Jon Schnee" sagt. In Winterfell Sansa zündet in der Gruft von Winterfell Kerzen an, als Petyr Baelish zu ihr stößt. Sie reden über Sansas Tante Lyanna und Rhaegar Targaryen. Petyr erklärt Sansa, dass er nach Königsmund reiten müsse, da Cersei nach ihm gesandt hatte. Sansa will nicht alleine in Winterfell bleiben, mit Menschen, die sie verachtet, doch Petyr sichert ihr zu, dass es nicht für lange sein wird, da Stannis Baratheon, der die Schwarze Festung in Beschlag genommen hat, auch Winterfell einnehmen wird, bevor er nach Königsmund marschieren wird. Wenn er einmal dieses Land von den Boltons befreit hat, wird er Sansa vor der meist gehassten Familie des Nordens retten und sie zur Wächterin des Nordens benennen. Da sie die letzte überlebende Stark ist, wird er sie brauchen. Falls Petyr sich irrt, soll Sansa Ramsay zu ihrem machen. Als sie anmerkt, dass sie Angst vor dessen Vater hätte, sagt Petyr, dass sie dies auch solle, da er ein gefährlicher Mann sei. Doch auch die gefährlichsten Männer können ausmanövriert werden und dies hätte sie vom Besten gelernt. Bevor er geht, sagt Sansa, dass sie wahrscheinlich verheiratet sein wird, wenn er zurückkommt. In Meeren Schließlich sieht man wieder Daenerys in Mereen, die mit Barristan Selmy über ihren Bruder spricht. Anschließend lässt sie sich nicht dazu überreden, die Kämpfe in den Kampfarenen wieder einzuführen. Im Anschluss sieht man, wie ein Krieger von den Zweitgeborenen von einem Sohn der Harpyie getötet wird. Es kommt Grauer Wurm mit einer Gruppe von patrouillierenden Unbefleckten und sie werden von einer Prostituierten in eine Falle gelockt. Diese schickt die Unbefleckten in eine Gasse um den Mörder zu verfolgen. Es tauchen plötzlich eine große Menge von Söhnen der Harpyie auf und umzingeln die Unbefleckten, um sie zu töten. Alle außer Grauer Wurm werden getötet. Kurz bevor auch Grauer Wurm (hoffnungslos umzingelt und verletzt) getötet werden kann, kommt Ser Barristan und tötet mehrere. Bevor ihm jedoch vom letzten Sohn der Harpyie die Kehle durchgeschnitten werden kann, kommt Grauer Wurm und sticht diesen mit seiner letzten Kraft nieder. Die Episode endet mit Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm, wie sie schwer verletzt auf dem Boden zwischen den vielen Leichen liegen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Obara Sand *Tyene Sand *Nymeria Sand Tode *Barristan Selmy Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq *Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lennister *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell Anmerkungen *In der Folge "Die Söhne der Harpyie" treten 17 von 29 Hauptdarstellern der fünften Staffel auf. *Der Titel verweist auf die gleichnamige Widerstandsgruppe aus Meereen, die sich gegen die Herrschaft von Daenerys Targaryen auflehnt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Cersei entledigt sich der Gegenwart von Ser Loras am Hofe nicht dadurch, dass sie seine homosexuellen Neigungen an den Hohen Spatzen verrät und er darauf von den Spatzen verhaftet wird, sondern sorgt dafür, dass Loras an der Belagerung von Drachenstein teilnimmt, das weiterhin von Truppen Stannis' gehalten wird, und dabei ernsthaft verwundet wird. *Lord Tyrells Reise nach Braavos übernimmt in den Romanen Ser Harys Swyft, der Schwiegervater von Kevan Lennister und zu diesem Zeitpunkte Meister der Münze. Tatsächlich bricht dieser aber erst im Epilog von A Dance with Dragons auf und sein Aufenthalt in Braavos wird in The Winds of Winter thematisiert. In den Romanen wird er, anstelle von Ser Meryn Trant, von Lennister-Gefolgsleuten, unter denen sich auch Raff der Liebling befindet, begleitet. Dieser war in der Serie allerdings mit dem bereits verstorbenen Charakter Polliver vermischt worden. *Als König Tommen versucht, den Hohen Spatzen aufzusuchen, wird er von fünf Königsgardisten begleitet. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ser Meryn Trant bereits mit Lord Tyrell nach Braavos abgereist ist, ist diese Zahl gegenüber der Romanvorlage falsch, da sich dann nur fünf Königsgardisten in Königsmund aufhalten dürften. Ser Arys Eichenherz war, als Begleitung für Prinzessin Myrcella, nach Dorne gereist, wie man auch in der Episode "Alte und neue Götter" der zweiten Staffel sehen kann, und Jaime Lennister befindet sich ebenfalls in Dorne. Zusätzlich hieß es in der vierten Staffel, dass eine der Stellen in der Königsgarde derzeit vakant sei, denn Tywin droht dort Lady Olenna, ihren Enkel Ser Loras für die Stelle einzuziehen. Die Anzahl der Königsgardisten ließe sich nur dadurch erklären, dass Ser Meryn noch nicht abgereist ist, Ser Arys wieder aus Dorne zurückkam oder die freie Stelle in der Garde wieder besetzt wurde. *Weder Grauer Wurm noch Ser Barristan werden in den Romanen auf offener Straße attackiert, da die Söhne der Harpyie dort immer im Verdeckten handeln und nicht offen kämpfen. Des Weiteren lebt Ser Barristan in den Romanen noch und ist sogar ein POV-Charakter in A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter, während er in der Serie tatsächlich stirbt.James Hibberd (03. Mai 2015): Game of Thronesactor explains his surprisingly early exit. Abgerufen am 04. Mai 2015. Galerie Bilder 504 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 504 Grauer Wurm.jpg 504 Barristan Selmy.jpg 504 Nymeria Sand.jpg 504 Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark.jpg 504 Barristan Selmy Grauer Wurm.jpg 504 Ellaria Tyene 01.jpg 504 Jaime vs Dornischer Krieger 01.jpg 504 Bronn Jaime 01.jpg 504 Jaime vs Dornischer Krieger.jpg 504 Spatzen zerschlagen alles "sündige".jpg 504 Tyene Sand Ellaria Sand.jpg 504 Stannis Baratheon Sharin Baratheon.jpg 504 Ellaria Obara Tyene.jpg 504 Nachtwache Edd Olly.jpg 504 Sansa 01.jpg 504 Daenerys 02.jpg 504 Petyr Sansa Kuss.jpg 504 Cersei Hoher Spatz.jpg 504 Lancel 01.jpg 504 Sandschlangen 01.jpg 504 Bronn Jaime Lennister.jpg 504 Nymeria Sand2.png 504 Daenerys.jpg 504 Ellaria.jpg 504 Obara.jpg 504 Nymeria Peitsche.jpg 504 Jaime.jpg 504 Königliche Sänfte.jpg 504 Melisandre.jpg 504 Melisandre Stannis.jpg 504 Petyr Sansa.jpg 504 Sansa.jpg 504 Selyse.jpg 504 Sharin.jpg 504 Tommen Königsgarde.jpg 504 Ellaria Tyene.jpg 504 Nymeria.jpg 504 Tyene.jpg 504 Sandschlangen.jpg 504 Stannis.jpg 504 Stannis Sharin.jpg 504 Lancel.jpg 504 Edd Jon.jpg 504 Tyrion gefesselt.jpg 504 Bronn Jaime.jpg 504 Cersei.jpg 504 Bronn.jpg 504 Jorah.jpg 504 Loras wird verhaftet.jpg 504 Loras Tyrell.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Sons of the Harpy (episode) es:Hijos de la arpía fr:Histoires familiales it:I figli dell'arpia ja:シーズン5第4話「ハーピーの息子たち」 pl:Synowie Harpii (odcinek) pt-br:Filhos da Harpia (episódio) ro:Fiii Harpiei (episod) ru:Сыны Гарпии zh:S05E04 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5